


Trembling Stars [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]

by AngelKenji



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, RinMaki, but i need to try something, i do that every time, i dont really like angst, kotoumi - Freeform, nicomaki(kinda), nozoeli - Freeform, only like three definate pairings, panaOC, rinpana, there will be a lot of flashbacks, tubahonk, why, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKenji/pseuds/AngelKenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your happiness is all that matters to me."</p><p>Even as their summer days before college come to a close, the first years still wonder if all that happened was for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Stars [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]

**Author's Note:**

> A little bittle flashback.

I wanted to kiss her. To hold her. To let her know that I still love her, and that this isn't her fault!

But that would just pull me back in, wouldn't it?

..:::..

She noticed. It had always been obvious. The faltering smiles, the longing gazes, and anything else in between.

All of it, Hanayo noticed.

"Hanayo, I'm not going to make you-"

"No, Maki-chan," Hanayo began, shaking her head, eyes full of sadness. "I have to do this. For your happiness."

. . . 

"Kayo-chin? I don't understand. Why?" Rin's eyes filled with tears, her gaze fixed on her girlfriend(?) expectantly.

Hanayo smiled, but it came off more as a grimace. She couldn't look at Rin. She wouldn't.

Rin was in shock. She loved her girlfriend more than anything in the world. More than sports. More than u's. More than ramen. So, why?

"I've been bathed in your sunlight for far too long. It's time that sunlight hit someone more deserving." Rin's tears spilled at this, knowing this was happening. Really happening. She began to sob, she couldn't help it. She just didn't understand.

Hanayo's eyes as well began to fill with tears, but her smile remained. She shifted her weight to turn and leave, causing Rin to sob louder. Hanayo felt her heart break at the sound.

Hanayo continued walking, tears already falling.

Maki had been waiting, just like she'd planned.

As soon as she saw Maki, she ran.

Ran away from Maki's sad yet excited look. Ran from Rin's many calls for her to come back. Ran from her mistake.

. . .

From then on, the trio was distant.

Hanayo stopped interacting with the two. After hearing that Maki and Rin had started going out, she'd gone to Nozomi to break down.

Rin wanted to keep being near her dear Kayo-chin, but the girl made herself scarce.

. . .

Graduation had been uneventful. Everyone was used to the youngest ex-u's members strangeness.

It was then that things spiraled out of control.

"When did Hanayo change her number?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't it beautiful?!
> 
> My first attempt at angst! Please tell how it's going. I need the feedback.


End file.
